Walking In
by kathrianna
Summary: Max walk in on a private session


It all started because of two things: Max caught me and Jasmine in my room

And I should have known, considering that it was Jas who I was with, who would end up having the best of it all

I did not know Max was there; he didn't knock, and even if he did, how could I have known with the way that Jas was kissing me?

Jasmine's kisses were always fierce; she would bite my lip, my neck till they leave marks on my skin

In fact they were so intense that I did not know what was going on till I felt someone slap my butt. "What a show you girls are putting," a familiar voice said.

I froze with horror. "Max! Who let you in?"

"Your mom." Max was still in his basketball jersey but he had a smirk on his face that meant trouble. "I could always go down and tell her—"

"No," I whispered. I would have run to grab him, but Jas was on top of me, her eyes wide with panic too.

Jasmine then rolled her eyes "What do you want Max?" she said as she got of off me

Max curled his lip. "What are you girls willing to do? This could get out—"

"Anything," I said before Jasmine could stop me. There was no way anyone at school could know what Jasmine and I got off to on study nights

Max smiled wider. "Even letting having me get in on this?"

I took a breath and said "I said anything right?"

Jasmine's eyes were dark as she bent to give me a long, slow kiss. "Are you sure about this, babe?"

I looked at her earnestly, "I'm sure dear"

By this time Max had taken his shirt off and was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What? Are you two girls gonna make out?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Jasmine retorted as she got off me. I shivered, knowing what she was going to do

She knew exactly what was in the drawer by my bed

Jasmine has a dom kink, in our "study nights", she would get out dildos and ropes

I just dont know what she'll do now that Max is here with us

She got out a blindfold and before I could ask, she had placed it over my eyes. "Now just lie back still," she said in my ear.

I shivered and waited as she traced her fingers on my blouse. Before slowly unbuttoning her way down and easing it off my body. Then I felt her undo the clasp of my bra and pull the straps down.

"What a rack–" I heard Max say before the sound of a slap cut through the air

"Did I say you could say anything? Watch," Jasmine ordered. I heard some mumbling, as if she had gagged Max too, before I felt her hands on my breasts again, squeezing them while she brushed her thumbs over my nipples

I moaned out her name, Jasmine is always good at what she does; I felt my nipples hardening at contact

"That's what I want to hear," she cooed in my ear before she let go of my breasts. I bit my lip to stop from whimpering, until I heard the buzzing of a vibrator. Suddenly I felt Jasmine's nails on my thigh, forcing me to part my legs. I cried out before she slid the vibrator on me, forcing me to lie back on the bed. Somehow she caught me so I was lying on her, leaving my breasts at her mercy again.

As I felt Jasmine kneading my breasts while planting kisses on my neck, I heard footsteps approaching the bed, and the sound of someone pulling down shorts. "What?" I whispered.

"Just take it, babe" Jasmine cooed in my ear. I could smell Max now in front of me; the reek of sweat and musk made my head spin but I willed myself to part my lips and take him into my mouth.

Max was big in my mouth, I don't know if i can take it

I decided not to try to have all of him all the way into my throat, so I focused on running my tongue around the head of his member, sucking now and then when I felt him twitch and heard his muffled moans.

He still had the gag on, I felt Jasmine's hands go down to my skirt, I had to focus on sucking Max off, and I licked the side of his cock

But Jasmine's hands, I still can't handle them

"Isn't she good?" Jasmine whispered. Her voice was low and purring now. "Shall we reward her?"

I didn't hear what Max said but Jasmine must have understood since I felt her slap my butt hard, making the vibrator touch another part in me

"Jasmine!" I screamed. She slapped my butt again. "Don't forget about Max. That's your job, or I'll stop," she snarled

I put my hand on Max's cock and rubbed up and down, "What's your job then?" I asked her

"To take care of you," Jasmine cooed as she began massaging my thighs. I felt her pull down my underwear to past my butt, and then rub the skin there. All the while I was trying to suck and lick Max's cock, until I felt his hand in my hair, tugging so hard that I did not at first feel Jasmine's hands pull away. I realized what was going on though when I heard her uncap a bottle of lube.

"Easy there babe," she purred as she rubbed my butt. She hadn't removed my panties, and I could still feel the vibrator pulsing in me, but I willed myself to spread my legs so she could slip a small plug into my anus.

I moaned into Max's cock, I feel so dominated by them, I could feel his cock pulsating in me, and he was close. Jasmine turned the vibrator higher. I feel so wet already

And I do not know how long I can last, with all the sensations below my waist, and especially Jasmine's hands, never leaving my body for one second

All of a sudden I heard Max groan behind his gag. I pulled him deeper into my mouth to allow me to swallow every last drop of him. He sighed with relief before suddenly I heard him yelp when Jasmine slapped him again.

"Did I say you could come?" she yelled

"Jasmine—" I began but she cut me off with a kiss to my neck. "He can't—"

"I make the rules here," she said against my pulse point before getting up to shove Max on the bed

"Jasmine you have to do your job too!" I said as she removed my blindfold

"Oh I am. Let me have a bit of fun," she said before turning up the vibrator to an even higher setting. I gasped and fell back on the bed as I watched her rummage through my bedside drawer for a strap on. She then got on top of Max, straddling his back.

"You should have knocked, Max," she said in his ear as she was putting the strap on around her waist. She moved so she was sitting down on his legs, and reached down to massage his balls. I could hear him groaning as he squirmed till Jasmine kissed his back. "There there."

"You aren't…." I gasped, but I had no choice to watch as she sat on him, sinking the strap on in his rear. I wanted so badly to touch her, or have her touch me, but I was so close to coming thanks to the vibrator.

"Jasmine." I gasped "I'm so close" She still pegged Max even when I was crying out for her. I pouted she's unfair

Max was squirming as Jasmine massaged his balls and pegged him, but she still rode him effortlessly. "We have to be nice to our guest." she said

"Jasmine, please, I want you," I sobbed. She beckoned for me to inch over to her and lie down next to Max. I shakily did so and nearly cried out with relief as she pulled the vibrator out of me, replacing it instead with two of her fingers

Her fingers felt so good, they were in and out of me slow, I'm shaking as I press my legs together I need friction, I cried out her name "Please more, mistress"

"Oh really?" she asked as she slammed down on Max again, making him yell. I nodded as she slipped a third finger in me, then a fourth, making the friction both painful and delicious at once

"Yes" I screamed as she fucked me with her fingers, "Jasmine, I'm so close, please!"

"Are you?" she asked, pushing in the rest of her hand and curling her fingers in me. I howled and threw my head back as I began to shake and grab onto the sheets, desperate for anything to anchor me before she could kill me with this pleasure. Before anything I else I finally saw white, and came on her fist.I was breathing heavily as I say her name

Only to have her plant a hard, painful kiss on my neck, enough to leave a bruise. "What did you call me again, bitch?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry," I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. "My mistress."

She kissed my mouth. "Very good," she said, tugging my hair before she shoved me down. I could only watch as she rode Max and cupped his balls, till at last she said something in his ear that had him trembling and gasping her name, as he came all over the sheets

Jasmine smirked and looked at me with such lust in her eyes

She whispered "Do you want me to do my job?"

I nodded. "Yes mistress."

She reached down and removed Max's gag. "Sit up. Now how did you like that?"

Max was red in the face and breathing hard. "What did you do to me?"

"I owned you," Jasmine replied. She crawled over to me and sat down so that her crotch was on mine. I could feel how wet she was and it made me moan again.

"Mistress" I started, "What about Max?

Jasmine gave me an evil smile before looking at Max. "Pull out that plug in her butt. I'm lending you her ass."

Before I could realize what was going on, Max had lifted my legs and pulled out the plug. I saw him pump his cock enough so that it was hard when he pressed it against my butt cheeks.

Jasmine pulled up my skirt so she could have a better view of me, but slapped my hands when I tried to remove it. "Hands off!"

"Why mistress?" I moaned as I felt Max enter

"Because I know Max has a fetish for fucking you with a skirt on. But I'm lending him your ass, and that only," she said as she began to rock on top of me. "I'm the one who gets to fuck you."

"Yes mistress," I whimpered. I could feel her thighs growing moist as they did when she was getting close too

"But first I have to play with you" She whispered and licked at my ear

I saw her get off the bed and went through my stuff again she got a riding crop and some ice

She sat on me again so that my clit was just under hers. In the mean time I could still feel Max in me, moving every so often but spending more time pinching my butt

"Mistress make him stop" I begged. She brought down the riding crop on my thigh and I screamed

"I make the rules" she said as she ran an ice cube over my nipples

"Mistress" I squirmed "Not there"

"Yes. Or would you rather it was in you?" she asked me

"Jasmine," I said as she rubbed the ice on my skin "Please"

In retaliation she spanked me again with the riding crop, this time on my breasts. I screamed and bucked against her and Max. "Please!"

"Be good" she warned as she put the ice cube over the red mark on my skin

She said darkly "You're forgetting your manners you slut"

I nodded as I let her trace lines over my body with the ice cube, and each time I shivered she rocked against me, sending another jolt through my clit

Max was breathing hard. "Aren't you girls done yet?"

"Who said you can talk?!" Jasmine said as she spanked

"I'm still not done yet" She said "This is far from over you two"

"You bored? Touch my breasts" she commanded Max

I whined jealousy as I saw him reach for her, holding one breast in each hand. It should have been me touching her

Max reached up to feel Jasmines breasts through her shirt and she moaned his name, I just feel so jealous

"Mistress may I?" I asked

She ground down on me harsher, making me cry out. "You want me to do my job or not?

I hesitated to say yes, but I want to touch her too, "Mistress please."

She swatted my hands with the riding crop before holding my wrists in one of her hands. All the while she was moving her hips against mine, and I struggled to keep up with her rhythm.

"Jasmine please, I want to touch you" I whined at her

"No" she said. I cried out as she squeezed my wrists tighter while Max was now pumping in and out of my butt,

I struggled to keep up with the two of them "Why can't I?"

This time jasmine hit me harder with the riding crop,making me shriek. "You don't get to ask!"she hissed as she hit my legs and my ass repeatedly

But I heard Jasmine moan as Max remove her shirt and kiss her neck. Damn it

"You're leaving me out" Max said as he began to squeeze Jasmine's nipples

"Watch this" Jasmine said as she reached down and pinched my clit. I screamed as she released then pinched my clit again. "Isn't she gorgeous? You're lucky today."

"Jas, please stop teasing me" I said as still struggled with them, "I can't take it anymore"

"You want me to finish you off, slut?" she taunted me as she pinched my clit, long enough for it to actually hurt. "I'm not done yet."

I did the only thing I could do,which was to pull her close and buck up my hips against hers, making her gasp. "Please!"

"Feisty aren't we" She said as she cupped my chin "Where did your manners go Gica?" 

I didn't answer but I kissed her, till she forced her tongue into my mouth and took control. I felt Max bending my legs more now, pushing himself in deeper such that I screamed against Jasmine's lips

"Jasmine, I can't —" Max began. Jasmine looked at him. "You can come."

"Huh? Jasmine? why can't I?" I asked her

"What did you call me?" Jasmine snarled as she pushed against me. I could feel her breathing growing harsh,a sure sign she was close too. I felt Max thrust hard into me, making my eyes water before his hot cum filled me up.

I moaned out Max's name so loud as he did that

I couldnt answer Jasmine's question

Jasmine smirked as she rubbed my clit. "You've forgotten I am your mistress." She smeared Max's cum all around my buttocks. "You messy slut. I guess I shall have to remind you."

"Jasmine" I gasped "we still have a visitor"

"I am enjoying this show," Max said. He smiled at Jasmine. "What should I do to her?"

"Hmm" She smirked "Max, what do you want us to do?"

"Finish each other off," he said and chuckled "I think you need to get her in shape"

"I think you're right," Jasmine said, now using her full weight to pin me down. before I kissed her she slapped me hard. "Now who am I again?'

I didn't want to answer her

"Mistress" I finally complied to her

"Very good," she said before moving her hips against mine, giving me the friction I needed. I finally brought up my hand to rub her clit a few times, making her shiver and tighten her hold on me

Jasmine suddenly spanked the riding crop and me and I cried out her name

"I am supposed to be punishing you"

"Mistress I'll do anything," I whispered. "Please.' "I'm your mistress and what are you?" she asked me

"Im yours" but I only got another slap from the crop

"Very good, bitch" she said. "Now you can touch me."

Just as I went to touch her, Max said "You're not good at dominating your fucktoy"

Jasmine gave him a mischievous look before kissing me so hard, all the while plying the riding crop against my skin. I wriggled and screamed till she suddenly stopped and placed her hand on my crotch. Only then I stopped trembling. "See?'

"Jasmine, please I can't take the teasing anymore" I said as I tried to rub my legs together

"No, I will do it," she said as she slapped my legs apart and began rubbing against me again. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her clit, and made me hold it there as she grinded against me

"She said Jasmine" Max taunted as he put his hand on my leg

"Then gag her,' Jasmine said. Max jammed his fingers in my mouth."Suck.

"I don't want to " I said as I turned my head away

Jasmine pulled my hair. "Do it."

I moaned as Max's fingers joined hers, All the while Jasmine was rubbing against me, and the tension in my belly was becoming too great to bear. But she hasn't made me come yet. So I reached for her clit and rubbed it till I felt her shake and heard her scream my name Jasmine was breathing hard as she looked at me. "You bitch.'

"Jasmine please"

Jasmine just looked at Max and said "You can gag her for me"

Max placed his hands on my mouth as suddenly Jasmine twisted my nipples, sending tears to my eyes. she ground down hard on my clit once more, hard enough to make me see stars as I screamed against Max's palm and felt myself come hard. I was not done when Jasmine's fingers were twisting in me again, sending me dangerously close to another peak

I felt Max's fingers out of me "Please more" I gasped out

"You asked for it," Jasmine muttered as she pinched my clit and then brought her lips to my slit, licking there slowly. I felt my insides clench all of a sudden and I yelled as I came again.

"Jasmine" I stuttered as she makes me feel so good "Please dominate me"

"I'm going to make you come till you're begging me to stop," Jasmine said before biting my right inner thigh. "Max hold her still."

I couldn't resist trembling as Max grabbed me and pinned my arms from behind with one hand, while using the other to keep my legs spread.i had no choice but to watch Jasmine licking and tormenting me with her tongue, making me come two more times

Please" I beg them both "Use toys, or even ice"

"I want you both to dominate me"

Max laughed. "Should I?"

Jasmine raised her brow and nodded

Max pulled my hair and began squeezing my breasts and rolling my nipples between his fingernails. Jasmine licked me again and pinched my clit till before I knew it I was coming so hard that it hurt

Jasmine's lips came up to my neck she said in the most lustful tone "I didn't give you permission to cum, my filthy slut"

"What?" I choked out before suddenly Max tied my wrists behind my back. He then got ice and lined up some cubes between my breasts and my navel

"You can't be serious" I said to him

"Yes I am. Don't move," he warned as he began rubbing my breasts, my back and my butt. I cried out as I tried to keep still but it was impossible with Jasmine forcing me to orgasm once more

I struggled to keep up and speak "What are you both going to do to me?"

Jasmine didn't answer but she nipped at my clit, throwing me into another orgasm that only seemed to drag on as Max ran more ice cubes over my body and slapped my butt

Every touch of hers was like fire between my legs. "Please, I can't take it anymore," I sobbed

Jasmine smirked and said "Just one last orgasm Gica"

"I thought you said you wanted toys"

Max clucked his tongue before pinching my butt. "Poor thing. Make her scream", "I thought you wanted your toys Gica" He also taunted

"No, no!" I begged. "One last that's all, mistress'

Jasmine kissed my knee. "You only had to ask," she said before rolling my clit and licking me relentlessly. I felt my body tense till my orgasm hit me hard, making my head spin as I fell limp on Max

I was still dizzy even when Jasmine kissed me again. "How are you doing babe?"

"I'm fine" "Hey Jasmine, I wanna go again"

"Just one last thing for me" I pouted at her

"Later when you're not sore" she said "And no max, you're not invited. It's a private session"

Max pouted. "Next time?"

"Oh Jasmine can he please?"

Jasmine kissed me and smoothed out my hair. "Rest first." The last thing I knew was her covering me with a blanket before she kicked Max out of the room


End file.
